Team N 3rd Stage
Koko ni Datte Tenshi wa Iru (ここにだって天使はいる) is NMB48's Team N 3rd Stage (N3). General Information ;Stage Name: Koko ni Datte Tenshi wa Iru (ここにだって天使はいる) ;Team: Team N ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku: 2013.11.19 - 2014.04.16 and 2014.04.30 - 2016.12.19 Setlist M00. overture M01. Aoi Tsuki ga Miteru Kara (青い月がみてるから) M02. Radio Name M03. Koko ni Datte Tenshi wa Iru (ここにだって天使はいる) M04. Cattleya no Hana wo Miru Tabi ni Omoidasu (カトレアの花を見る度に思い出す) :MC1 :M05. Yume no dead body (夢のdead body) (Azuma Rion) :M06. Nando mo Nerae! (何度も狙え!) (Iwatate Saho, Ogasawara Mayu, Kumazaki Haruka, Takeuchi Miyu, Matsuoka Natsumi) :M07. ONEW no Uwabaki (おNEWの上履き) (Ijiri Anna, Koga Narumi, Murayama Yuiri) :M08. Kono Sekai ga Yuki no Naka ni Umoreru Mae ni (この世界が雪の中に埋もれる前に) (Tano Yuuka, Nakanishi Chiyori, Nishino Nanase, Furuhata Nao) :M09. Zipper (ジッパー) (Sakaguchi Riko, Shiraishi Mai, Yoshida Akari) :MC2 M10. Hajimete no Hoshi (初めての星) M11. 100nen Saki Demo (100年先でも) M12. Ribbon Nante Niawanai (リボンなんて似合わない) :MC3 M13. Doga to Ballerina (ドガとバレリーナ) Encore M14. Jonetsu Highway (情熱ハイウェイ) :MC4 M15. Sukoshi Nigai Jinsei Soudan (少し苦い人生相談) M16. Fumo no Tochi wo Mankai ni (不毛の土地を満開に) M17. Medley (メドレー) :Kamonegix :Nagiichi :Kitagawa Kenji :Seishun no Lap Time Participating Members Azuma Rion, Ijiri Anna, Iwatate Saho, Ogasawara Mayu, Kumazaki Haruka, Koga Narumi, Sakaguchi Riko, Shiraishi Mai, Takeuchi Miyu, Tano Yuuka, Nakanishi Chiyori, Nishino Nanase, Furuhata Nao, Matsuoka Natsumi, Murayama Yuiri, Yoshida Akari Azuma Team N Revival Version ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku: 2014.04.30 - 2016.12.16 * Yume no dead body (夢のdead body) (Azuma Rion) * Nando mo Nerae! (何度も狙え!) (Azuma Yuki, Ishida Yuumi, Ogasawara Mayu, Takeuchi Miyu, Furuhata Nao) * ONEW no Uwabaki (おNEWの上履き) (Ishida Minami, Ijiri Anna, Oda Erina) * Kono Sekai ga Yuki no Naka ni Umoreru Mae ni (この世界が雪の中に埋もれる前に) (Kato Yuuka, Kusaka Konomi, Nakamoto Himeka, Nishino Nanase) * Zipper (ジッパー) (Isogai Kanon, Shiraishi Mai, Murayama Yuiri) 'Participating Members' Azuma Rion, Azuma Yuki, Isogai Kanon, Ishida Minami, Ishida Yuumi, Ijiri Anna, Ogasawara Mayu, Oda Erina, Kato Yuuka, Kusaka Konomi, Shiraishi Mai, Takeuchi Miyu, Nakamoto Himeka, Nishino Nanase, Furuhata Nao, Murayama Yuiri 'New Positions' * Azuma Yuki > Sakaguchi Nagisa * Ogasawara Mayu > Sato Shiori * Takeuchi Miyu > Nagano Serika * Furuhata Nao > Sato Akari * Ijiri Anna > Murayama Yuiri (Double unit) * Nishino Nanase > Isogai Kanon (Double unit) Trivia * First original NMB48 stage, originally planned to debut on May 12, 2012. In total, the stage was announced and then delayed five times ** The "new" Shonichi for this stage was announced at the AKB48 5 Big Dome Concert Tour, Tokyo Dome Day 2 Concert and was set for October 26th, 2013. However, on October 20th, 6 days before the Shonichi, it was postponed again. The new date was set for November 9th. Then, once more on November 2, the stage was postponed until November 19, 2013 * Has a Senshuuraku, followed with a Shonichi again, without any new stage being performed in between. This was to allow the stage to start afresh with the new team Category: NMB48 Stages Category: Original Stages